


Office Party

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Office Party, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Gwaine and Morgana uploaded a video from the office party on youtube and force Arthur to watch it.





	Office Party

Arthur groaned and pressed his hand against his forehead and then rubbed over his eyes. "You didn't!"

"We did!" Gwaine grinned and then looked back at the screen.

"We've got almost 2000 clicks already!" Morgana squeed in delight.

"Delete it! Delete it now!" Arthur demanded.

"No! You have to watch until the end!" Morgana insisted.

This was just too embarrassing. Arthur could barely remember the office party thanks to Gwaine refilling his glass again and again. The whole evening was like a foggy haze or maybe a hazey fog and trying to remember it felt like wading through wet cotton. Not that he ever waded through wet cotton.

Somehow, someone - by the way those two were having fun at his expense it must have been either Gwaine or Morgana or they had teamed up against him - had put on the Chicken Dance and there he was, in all his drunk glory, standing on a desk, doing the Chicken Dance. He could never show his face there again!

"No, Arthur, watch, the best part's at the end!"

Yes, the best part of this horrible video was if it ended. It couldn't end soon enough. Arthur was sure that all his business associates had seen it by now, everyone in the entire office and most important, Merlin. He'd had a crush on Merlin since Gwaine had hired him for the creative department, but even thought everyone who knew told him to go for it, he just couldn't. Employees were off limits.

"Come on, Arthur, don't be a spoilsport, you'll like this." Morgana nudged him.

Go to the office party, they said, you'll like it, they said. And then you'll end up as laughing stock on the internet. Arthur paled when he saw someone helping Merlin up on the desk, too. This was even more horrific than he had thought! Merlin for sure had seen him, he had been there...and...Arthur blinked. And did the Chicken Dance with him!

"Oh no." He groaned.

"And now..." Gwaine grinned widely when Arthur watched himself on the screen, reaching for Merlin, pulling him close and kissing him deeply.

"I have to find a new job." Arthur couldn't watch this any longer. "In a new city. Perferrably in a different country...on another continent." He turned and froze when he saw Merlin standing in the doorway.

Merlin smiled shyly. "If you do...can I come along?"


End file.
